


Jerusalem

by Lothiriel84



Series: Songs For Swinging Lovers [5]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Demiromantic character(s), Demisexual Character(s), F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We’re all brilliant minds</i>
  <br/>
  <i>We’re genii</i>
  <br/>
  <i>We excel at drama and formal debating</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But I am never going home again</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And I will build Jerusalem</i>
</p><p>- The Indelicates -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerusalem

He’s younger than she expected, quite endearingly so.

But he’s also very competent, and unexpectedly witty on occasion.

She definitely enjoys working under him, there’s so much he can teach her.

Though to be fair, she has a feeling there’s a thing or two she can teach him in turn.

 

Being the wife of a monster hunter is just as exciting as she thought it would be.

They travel to remote places, uncovering treasures and powerful artefacts.  

Lorrimer needs someone to talk to, someone who’ll stand by him when he faints.

That’s why she agreed to marry him after all.

 

It’s over before she knows it, and she can’t say it hurt as much as she expected.

Nothing hurts anymore, except for the way her husband is clinging to her lifeless body.

Oh Lorrimer, she thinks as she lingers amongst ancient pots.

He can’t hear her anymore, and she sighs.

 

Her husband is taken in for questioning, and she wants to scream at the sheer injustice of it.

There’s nothing she can do, trapped as she is between two worlds.

Then she hears a familiar name whispered with reverence and fear, and she knows.

Everything is going to be alright.

 

There’s one person that can actually hear her, and she’s determined to protect her at all costs.

She’s strong and beautiful, and so many things that Margot never got the chance to be.

Lorrimer is bound to realise as much one day.

She hopes he does sooner rather than later.

 

It’s only after one more narrow escape that Lorrimer finally gets his act together.

She watches from afar his clumsy attempts at flirting – some things will never change.

Still, his young friend is clever and resourceful, and knows how to take charge.

She smiles softly as she leaves the room.


End file.
